Rémi a laissé son cœur sur la route
by ylg
Summary: Sans Famille :: Rémi fut un enfant volé, abandonné, recueilli par charité, vendu, jeté sur les routes... Au fil du temps et des chemins, il a pris goût à l’errance. Des années après s'être enfin fixé, il regrette ses années de route.


**Titre : **Rémi a laissé son cœur sur la route.  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Rémi Sans Famille  
**Personnages/Couple : **Rémi, Réli/Lise établi, indices de Rémi/Mattia  
**Rating: **G / K  
**Disclaimer: **Hector Malot pour le livre à la base, et j'avoue que je ne sais pas pour ce qui est de l'adaptation animée. Toei Animation ?

**Notes :** fic écrite d'après une requête d'Anna Oz et aussi postée sur 6variations pour le thème "sur la route".  
**Timeline/Spoil **éventuel : après le livre/la fin de la série. Hum, il est possible que la fin de la série animée diffère un peu du chapitre final du livre, mais je ne l'ai pas vue moi-même jusqu'au bout, je ne sais. Bref, cette fic se passe quelques années après l'installation de Rémi en Angleterre, et si vous n'avez pas lu le livre ni vu la série juqu'au bout, ça peut _tout_ vous spoiler.

oOo

Rémi a laissé son cœur sur la route.

Il fut un enfant volé à sa famille et abandonné par ses ravisseurs, enfant trouvé et recueilli par charité, pour être ensuite vendu, jeté sur les routes quand l'argent vint à manquer dans son foyer nourricier.  
De son temps sur les routes avec Vitalis, il n'a cessé d'espérer, un jour, rentrer à la maison, retrouver un foyer où rester, auprès de Mère Barberin dans les premiers temps, ou bien chez Lise par la suite, en tout cas pas chez quelqu'un comme Garofoli, même si ça voulait dire être aux côtés de Mattia.  
(Tout de même, depuis leur rencontre, son idée du retour s'est modifiée : qu'aurait-il fait sans son cher Mattia ? Il a résolu de l'emmener avec lui, où qu'il aille. Le pays de Lucca d'où venait Mattia n'était celui où Rémi voulait rentrer, mais ils se trouveraient bien une destination commune, à rester ensemble ?)  
Après la mort de Vitalis, quand il se retrouva orphelin pour la seconde fois. Plus rien ne s'opposait à ce qu'il cherche à rentrer « chez lui » désormais, malgré son chagrin. Cependant, au fil du temps et des chemins, il a pris goût à l'errance

Un jour pourtant, il est arrivé au bout de son chemin. Il a trouvé la maison qui l'attendait.  
Il a enfin une famille, Madame Milligan pour mère, la petite Lise pour sœur, un frère en Arthur. À condition tout de même de ne jamais laisser Mattia, qui reste pour lui bien plus proche que n'importe quel frère retrouvé ; Mattia est un frère qu'il s'est choisi, l'ami de son cœur. Et cela, par bonheur, Madame Milligan le comprend.  
Le rêve de l'enfant des routes se réalise, au-delà de ses espérances. Savoir d'où il vient, où il est, sans avoir à se soucier plus d'où aller ; il ne va plus nulle part, il a trouvé sa place.

Les années ont passé depuis. Épouser Lise était dans l'ordre des choses. Fonder un foyer, fixe et heureux, ancrer sa nouvelle famille, le plus bel aboutissement dont ils pouvaient tous rêver, paraît-il.  
Mais tout de même, il regrette parfois sa liberté d'autrefois. Et comme il envie Mattia, lui qui reste sans attache, qui court encore le monde, de concert en concert, qui vit toujours pour sa musique et rien de plus !

Rémi aime voir revenir Mattia à lui à l'issue d'une tournée. À chaque fois, il le presse de ne plus repartir, de demeurer à tout jamais en Angleterre auprès de lui. C'est égoïste, il le sait, et Mattia qui ne vit que pour sa musique ne se contentera jamais d'une région si petite, il veut le monde entier pour l'écouter, aussi bien que la musique du monde entier à découvrir, se pourra jamais se résoudre à s'arrêter en une seule place.

À défaut, Rémi fait de son mieux pour appuyer le désir de son frère Arthur d'épouser la jeune Cristina, malgré leur différence de statut social. Bien sûr, comme le dit sa mère : il voit en Cristina la sœur de son ami Mattia ! Bien sûr, qu'il fera tout pour favoriser les épousailles d'Arthur avec cette demoiselle charmante. C'est assurer un lien solide entre la famille de Mattia et la sienne. C'est offrir une raison de plus à Mattia de revenir le voir souvent. C'est l'enchaîner un peu à lui…

Secrètement, il voudrait, en fait, avoir le courage de tout lâcher et courir de nouveau les routes à ses côtés. La route et la musique ! Pour Mattia, rien ne peut se faire sans musique. Et pour Rémi, pas de vraie musique sans mouvement. Les concerts et les opéras immobiles l'ennuient.  
Mais cette vie de Bohême qu'ils ont partagée autrefois, ne pas savoir de quoi serait fait demain, où coucher ce soir, combien gagner, mais voir la route qui se déroule devant eux, et leur musique pour les porter ! ça, c'était quelque chose.  
C'était une vie dure, surtout pour des enfants. Mais les enfants qu'ils étaient avaient leurs rêves, l'espoir. Et, engoncé qu'il est désormais dans sa petite vie confortable, il s'est depuis longtemps empressé d'oublier les rudesses de cette époque d'errance. Il n'en garde plus en mémoire que les bons moments.

Rémi joue le rôle de Mister Milligan pour lequel il n'a jamais été élevé. Heureusement qu'il a, derrière lui, la comédie avec Vitalis et Capi et Joli-Cœur…  
Oh oui, quand il a pour la première fois croisé Madame Milligan, sur son bateau, il s'est dit qu'elle devait avoir la belle vie et a envié son fils, pauvre Arthur malade, quel dommage qu'il ne puisse profiter de tout ce qu'on pouvait lui offrir !  
Mais malgré sa richesse et sa tristesse, elle restait douce et accueillante.  
Pour l'orphelin qu'il croyait être alors, nul doute qu'elle aurait fait une bonne mère pour un enfant perdu, et d'ailleurs elle a été bien généreuse en recueillant Lise par la suite. Pour autant, Rémi ne rêvait pas sérieusement de vivre toute sa vie à ses côtés.  
Il ne pouvait pas si facilement quitter la route.

Oui encore, ça l'a bien fait rêver, de se découvrir le fils de cette femme. Comme il a aimé Mattia de le conforter dans cette idée, et d'avoir si bien contribué à ces retrouvailles !

Et puis, au fil du temps, l'émerveillement s'est amoindri, il a fait place à l'habitude. La grande joie s'est muée en grand bonheur, puis en bonheur ordinaire. Et puis à force de s'enfoncer dans ce nouveau rôle, il a fini par reléguer au second plan ses années de route.

Quand il essaie de jouer, chaque note sonne faux. Il a beau savoir qu'il est toujours bon musicien, il a beau connaître ses instruments et déchiffrer à merveille chaque partition, dans son cœur, chaque note réveille un écho déplaisant.  
Un jour, bientôt, il n'en pourra plus. Il faudra qu'il parte, seul ou pour suivre Mattia, mais qu'il prenne la route et change d'air, ne serait-ce que pour mieux revenir… ou pour mieux se perdre.


End file.
